Poseidon's POV of The Lightning Theif
by silver ice storm
Summary: Poseidon's POV of The Lightning Theif.


Posiedon's Point Of View:

* * *

**Chapter One**

Being Blamed Sucks Some Mager Minotaur Tail

While my two younger brothers(Zeus and Hades) were fighting over who mom liked best, I was-and is-whatching my son Perseus Jackson (Percy for short) at home for the Christmas Break.

It was quite funny to watch him this one time when he was in science class and he was twirling his pencil in his hand a little to fast and it spun out of his hand and it landed _IN_ the chalkboard not even two inches from his teachers head.

In this he was plesantly clever. Right before his teacher turned around he saw the two boys sitting next to him both pointing at him he leaned back in his chair and pionted at the boy sitting to his left,so not only was the boy on his right pionting to the boy on the left,but he was too.

Which made the boy on the left look guiltier than him and the boy on the right.

I was pretty proud.

And another time when he and his fifth grade class were on a school trip to the Revolutionary War Museum and my son had an "accident" with a _working_ Revoulutionary War cannon.

I know he wasn't aiming for the school bus,he was actually aiming for his history teachers head but the teacher moved his head at the wrong moment and Percy hit the bus.

His poor aim.

I blame that on his mother.

Anyway, right now he's climbing out his room window in his apartment and is going to go join a snowball fight with the other kids in his block.

I must has a pretty good throwing arm.

He gets that from me.

"Are you two going to ever stop bickering?" Hestia said softly.

But even with that sweet soft whisper, my brothers stopped bickering.

I still feel a pang of pain for her, after she gave her throne up to Dionysus.

She is my favorite sister.

And no one really paid any attention to her, even with her now everyone just thinks her as a servent, who tends the fire.

But I still see her with great power.

She just glows with it.

Not Zues's type of glow-that's more like a glare-hers is so naturally beautiful, it breaks my heart.

But the only reason our brothers stopped bickering becuase she was the though shes not one of the "Big Three", she was the in which she still had an authorative figure in The Council.

So even though, it didn't last for long, the silence was peaceful.

That was before Aphrodite broke in saying.

"Daddy! I need more make-up!"

And after that all Hades broke lose.

Everyone broke in with their needs and wants.

Hestia and I sighed.

I looked at her staring at her hearth with deep saddness.

I stood to my full height of 20 or so feet,and shrink to a normal human walked over to my beloved sister Hestia.

I sat down nest to her and talked to her soothingly, jokingly, and to get rid of her saddness.

It pains me to see her sad.

She was once so respected that in everytown in greece held an ever-burning fire in her everyone who gave birth to a child would pass them by the fire, to welcome them in the home.

Not one person in Greece did that for any of the other Gods.

Just her.

After our chat I stood and rose to my full height and took to my kept whatching my son with hopes that we'll once meet.

_"WHO STOLE MY LIGHTNING BOLT?" _thunders Zues.

He immidiatly looks at me accusingly.

_"ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF THIS?"_ I roar in fury.

"Why wouldn't I? You tried to steal my throne ONLY MAKES SENSE THAT YOU WOULD STEAL MY THUNDER BOLT!"

He roars back at me.

I absolutly _HATE_ being blamed for something I didn't do.

And here was my little-youngest-brother accusing me of stealing his symbol of power.

This I couldn't take.

I stood, gripped my trident in my hand and started to walk over to him.

But everyone got there, just as I started to get up.

And they were holding me back.

Hestia, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, Hephastus, Ares, Aphrodite, and even Athena.

Hades, Persphone, and Hera were in between me and Zeus.

All of the young demi-gods were cowering behind their parents throne.

But that didn't stop me from struggling in everyones grasp.

"Listen here brother.I want my Lightning Bolt given back to me by the Summer Solstice!"

"Yes ,brother I understand you. But you must understand that I want an apology by the solstice!"

"Only when I get my Lightning Bolt back!"

And with that he stormed out of the room.

Everyone who had a hand on me held on for a minute longer, making sure Zeus was fully gone.

"Always gotta have the last word..." I mummbled.

Everyone chuckled a little then left.

Only Hestia stayed back.

"I know you didn't steal his lightning bolt, brother."

"Thank you, Hestia. I can see how he would blame me, but he should have saw reason and knew I couldn't have stolen it. I was busy watching my s-mortals."

I cought myself before acctualy say "my son".

"Posiedon..."

"What?"

"Did you break the Oath?"

"..."

"Posiedon!"

Hestia gasped.

"I'm not the only one!"

I protested.

"Yes, brother, Zues did also break the that doesn't give you the right to break it also."

Hestia whispered.

"I know that...but this woman, my sons' mother, she a goddess among mortals! She has the gift of Clear her eyes...oh her eyes...changed with her was exquisitly, no magnificently beautiful! She walks with pride and speaks her smart, eloquent, and mindful of others feelings."

I sighed with longingness.

"What about your son?"

She whispered carefully.

My mood instantly brightned at that.

"He is absolutely amazing!"

"May I see him?"

"Yes! yes...come." I said eagerly.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward my throne.

I pionted the tip of my Trident at the bottom of my throne,and said...

"Show me my beloved son, Perseus Jackson."

The ground rippled and then showed Percy sitting next to the furnice, trying to get warm after his snowball fight.

Hestia gasped.

"He looks so much like you!" she whispered excitedly.

"I mean, he has your eyes, your hair, your skin color, and..."she chuckled to herself. "That look you have that has you looking like a natural rebel."

I chuckled.

"Hey! Dummie! Get in here and take out the damn trash!"

Yelled Percy's step father.

_End of Chapter One  
__Chapter Two On The Roll..._


End file.
